


Writing Believable Horses

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, Research Article, Subjects - Animals, Writing - Good use of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are writing about horses and you want them to be more than sketchy background, have a look at this list. I've put down some of the habits and traits most horses possess in one way or another. Writing about some (not all) of these will fill in the horse in your story to be a real animal, not a cardboard vehicle. - By Arwen Lune</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing Believable Horses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

When you are writing about horses and you want them to be more than sketchy background, have a look at this list. I've put down some of the habits and traits most horses possess in one way or another. Writing about some (not all) of these will fill in the horse in your story to be a real animal, not a cardboard vehicle.  
  
  


* * *

  


**Believable Horses...**

  * startle.  

  * don't always feel thrilled about being saddled.   

  * stand on peoples' toes.  

  * don't like going away from the herd.   

  * go into season.  

  * demand food, NOW! - and they are vocal about it.   

  * search your pockets in the hope of a treat.   

  * sulk when you make them stop doing it.   

  * sometimes startle as the white pebble in the grass while not blinking an eye at the advancing army in the distance.  

  * try to walk away while you are mounting.   

  * are curious.   

  * demand your attention, and they demand it now.   

  * will ignore you if they have just found a nice bite of grass.   

  * will race each other.   

  * will not race each other if you want them to.   

  * buck in excitement.  

  * instinctively flee from danger.  

  * will chase each other away from the food or water.  

  * will protect their foals  against humans.  

  * like being groomed.  

  * will roll in the dirt just after you've finished grooming them.  

  * love playing in water.   

  * refuse to even put a hoof in a puddle.  

  * make weird slorpy sounds when they drink.  

  * like cuddles - _most_ of the time.  

  * splash water back at you when you're trying to wash them.   

  * will try to grab a bite of grass or bush while you are riding.   

  * chew on stuff.   

  * do not always feel like taking the bit.   

  * will stumble.  

  * will have an off-day.  

  * will neigh. Loudly. Especially if you are trying to travel quietly.  

  * go lame.  

  * will bite.  

  * chew on their lead rope.   

  * get tired.  

  * fight to establish rank order.   

  * get dirty.  

  * let their riders chase them around the field because they don't feel like working today.  

  * smell of horse.  

  * _Riders_ of Believable horses _also_ smell of horse.  

  * like the feeling of running hard - but only on their own terms.  

  * sweat.  

  * are skittish on new territory.  

  * get ill.   

  * will try to throw a rider.  

  * manure.  

  * pee, too.  

  * will stand there snoozing while you are shaking with nerves.   

  * will kick   

  * will look vaguely guilty when you catch them doing something forbidden.  

  * walk faster on the way home.   

  * will make a fuss for absolutely no reason at all.  

  * will behave like angels when you expect them to act up.  




  


* * *

I will probably add to this list later on.  
If you know a few things you think should be on the list, [email](mailto:arwen@meanandevil.co.uk) them to me and I will add them in an update.

Cheers,  
Arwen Lune


End file.
